New Beginnings
by fallendarknight86
Summary: Quinntana Week: Day 2 Pink Haired Quinn & Cheerio Santana. A glimpse of what happens when the senior year starts in McKinley High School. G!Peen. Don't like it, don't read it.


**NEW BEGINNINGS**

Author: fallendarknight86

Title: New Beginnings

Theme: Pink haired Skanks! Quinn and HBIC Cheerios! Santana

Word: 1,941

Warnings: Smut. G!Peen. M.

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Thanks to Fox.

Summary: A glimpse of what happens when the senior year starts in McKinley High School.

**First time I've ever written Quinntana...enjoy! Leave reviews and your thoughts! thank you!**

It was the first day after a long hot summer in Lima, students crowded McKinley's hallways while sharing stories with friends they hadn't seen in weeks or just retrieving their books for their first class, carrying their feet toward the assigned room to begin another school year. The bell was going to ring soon, so everyone started emptying the halls when something happened. More someone. Quinn Fabray had always been known to part the crowd with her proud stance, head high and Cheerio uniform painted on her body that screamed Power loud and clear.

Although, Quinn Fabray didn't look anything like the blonde cheerleader that had ruled the school for the past years. Her long locks had been cut past her shoulders and seemed she hadn't even bothered to fix it as she jumped out of bed, golden had been replaced by a flash pink that could be spotted even in the dark. Her perfectly tended uniform had turned into a pair of faded jeans that were ripped over her knees, black combat boots and a dark t-shirt under an jeans vest, that left her arms bare and exposed to everyone's eyes. She had definitely spent hours under the sun because her pale skin had gotten slightly darker, giving her a new total look that was hard to keep eyes off.

"When this all happened?" Mercedes turned toward the other members of the Glee club, who were pretty much as speechless as she was. Tina and Mike could only nod, watching the ex-blonde move confidently toward her locker without a care in the world; Finn sported his usual constipated look as he mentally cursed himself for finding the new Quinn hot, despite having his girlfriend right there beside him.

"She must have lost her mind or something, heard she was dating a 40 years old drug dealer." Rachel looked up at her friends, watching their faces frown at the news. "But she could definitely be a refreshing addiction to our look, spicing things up." She heard a snicker from behind her and watched Santana shaking her head in disappointment, not even caring to answer those totally untrue statements.

"You never learn to keep your obnoxious self out of other people's business huh?" The Latina fixed the top of her Cheerio uniform and walked away from her club members, loving the effect that her new status had on people. Parting her ways through the crowd, she stood right behind the punkish girl who was still looking insider her locker to retrieve some of her stuff for the day. "Why you left so early this morning?" The crowd around them stopped once again, watching their new Head Cheerio sneak her arms around the newly transformed blonde who smirked and looked at the scoffing Latina over her shoulder.

"Had to sneak in back home to change my clothes, babe." Quinn slammed her locker shut and turned around, her strong arms slipped around the brunette's back tugging her closer as their lips met briefly for a short but full kiss. "Couldn't show up in school with no underwear, lil' Quinn would roam freely without any constraint."

"You better keep it in control Fabray or I'll go Lima Heights on your white ass." Santana's hands fisted the short pink hair and stood on her tiptoes, claiming her girlfriend's lips in a hot and demanding kiss. The full public display made the glee members gasp in surprise, along with a quick 'Mailman' chanted in the background and few cat whistles from Puck who had joined them.

"Manhandling me? Kinky." The ex-cheerio smirked down at her girlfriend, lips still bruised from the heated liplock she had been pulled into and her boxers tightening for being pressed so close with the other girl, despite having the clothes between them. "It's gonna be hard not to jump you for the whole day. You got me addicted, you know that?"

"Trust me, there's nothing I'd like more than throw you in the backseat of your car and ride you till you pass out." The Latina's thumb brushed along the outline of the pink haired girl's mouth, tugging the bottom lip down so she could place a soft lingering kiss on it. "But Coach will push me back down to the bottom of the pyramid if my record isn't immaculate."

"Immaculate? Thought that word wasn't part of your vocabulary after what you let me do to you, for the whole summer." Quinn's lips brushed along the side of the shorter girl's neck, fingers playing with the zipper of her skirt as her eyes landed on her former glee members. "Don't you have a fucking place to go?" Her hazelnut eyes had gone from soft to fierce and icy within a second, mostly staring at the tall quarterback and the brunette singer beside him.

"Down baby, I'll take care of those two later with my Cheerios." Santana's hands pulled the girl's face from her neck to place a series of butterfly kisses on her frowning mouth. "I've gotta go to class, I'll see you at lunch time on the bleachers." The brunette pulled back from their heated embrace and strolled confidently down the hallway, making sure to sway her hips sexily fully aware that the ex-blonde was watching her behind.

**QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

When Quinn saw her girlfriend approach her, she knew something was wrong because her stance wasn't as confident as before. She looked defeated and sad, making the ex-blonde's heart ache for the brunette walking her way; she jumped down the bleachers and met her on the football field, instantly pulling her against her chest as Santana sighed in her collarbone.

"Mr. Schue kicked me out because the Cheerios destroyed the piano earlier." The Latina burrowed her nose along the girl's slender neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin that had still remained intact after her complete makeover. "Sue is mad cause now she doesn't have any insider to destroy the club, god I hate being stuck in between. I just want to do something I love, why can't they coexist?"

"I know baby girl, look I could always talk to Mr. Schue. I know what it means to be caught in between those two and I'll tell him you had no choice." Quinn tilted her girlfriend's up and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, feeling her nod gently against her mouth. "Since Sue is mad, she will probably cancel the practice to work on some master plan to take the Glee club down, wanna go home?"

"What about the rest of your classes?" The Latina's hand slipped inside her girlfriend's one, lacing their fingers they walked back toward the school building to retrieve their bags before heading to one of their places where she could finally take a breath from her first stressful day.

**QSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Comforting Santana after a rough day wasn't something new, Quinn had learnt to deal with sadness and disappointment throughout the summer since the girl's parents were barely around and if they were, they didn't care much about what their only daughter was with or up to. So the pink haired girl just trailed her lips down the front of her girlfriend's naked body before settling her head between her strong thighs, bending and spreading them wider to give her full access to the source of her wetness. Long fingers combed through her short hair, tugging and fisting it as the vibrating tongue ring made contact with her throbbing clit. The coldness of the metal and the warmth of her girlfriend's tongue were achingly pleasurable, the contrast made her hips rise off the bed and fingers tighten on the pink mane, almost ripping it.

"God Quinn, I am so fucking thankful I got you to pierce your tongue instead of your nose." Santana's hips rolled against the mouth pressed on her sex, lips shifted downwards to press against the edged of her hole as that strong tongue slipped inside of her, thrusting firmly. "Fuck Quinnnn" She moaned louder, pushing her girlfriend's head more into her center as her left hand moved up to squeeze her bouncing tits alternatively.

"You are so sexy baby." Quinn looked up to her writhing brunette, her cock was throbbing and begging to be touched or surrounded by the warmth of her girlfriend's pussy; it was becoming too much to handle, so she crawled back on top of Santana and turned on her stomach, laying down against her bare back. "Can we do it raw?" Pink lips sucked on the skin below the Latina's left ear, making sure to leave a big reddened mark for everyone to see as she lowered herself between her legs, grinding the tip of her cock on her spread and dripping folds.

"I am on the pill, but don't think it's gonna happen every fucking time Quinn." Santana's arm moved around the back of her girlfriend's hair, holding on the pink locks as the cock slipped inside her hole from behind, stretching her completely. "You are so big." Moaning her hips bucked backwards, grinding on her girlfriend's firm shaft that had started pumping its way inside of her pussy. Lips met at an awkward angle, sloppily sharing kisses that were uncoordinated and interrupted by the loud moans escaping from both their mouths, the pink haired girl's cock slammed deep inside the tight hole feeling those wet walls clench around it.

"I love feeling your pussy contract around my cock." The ex-cheerio slipped her free hand between her lover and the bed, finding her clit with three fingers and rubbing it furiously as her hips slammed down into the girl's rounded and firm ass. Her balls slapped against her cheeks with each thrust of her cock, pumping faster despite the wet channel had considerably tightened around it, making it harder to thrust with the same even tempo. "Cum with me baby." Quinn grunted into her girlfriend's ear, who could only moan and squeeze her dick with her pussy walls, as she tumbled over the edge with one last tug at her clit.

"QUINNNNNN!" The Latina screamed into the pillow under her head, clinging to the back of the taller girl's head she grinded back into the cock pounding into her from behind. Walls squeezed the shaft as her juices washed over the sensitive member, creaming it from the inside before Quinn relieved herself inside of her. Thick and warm ropes of seed filled her hole, mixing with her own juices as her pussy spasmed even more, making her come a second time in the matter of few seconds.

"Fuck San." Quinn buried her face into the crook of her neck, breathing hard as her cock softened, still deeply buried in that heat that surrounded it completely. Sweat covered both of their frames, the punk girl pulled out and rolled herself on her back beside the panting Latina, her own chest going up and down heavily as she tried to get her breath under control. The pink hair stuck against her sweaty forehead in a wild mess and her abs were glistening in the mid-afternoon light, making them look even more attractive.

"You look even sexier with the just fucked look." Santana's voice war raspy and husky, still recovering from the moaning and screams she had let out to voice her pleasure out. Her manicured nails trailed along her girlfriend's front, tracing the groove between those washboard abs before moving toward the small patch of blonde hair under the punk's navel. "Round two. I am leading the dance, stud." With that said, she slipped on top of her panting girlfriend and crashed their lips together, for another hard kiss.

**The End!**


End file.
